Intrepid class
| Width = 132.1 meters | Height = 64.4 meters | Mass = 700,000 metric tons | Decks = 15 | Crew = 150-200 | Speed = warp 9.6 | Maxspeed = warp 9.975 | Cruspeed = warp 6 | Armaments = 14 type-X phaser arrays; 4 photon torpedo launchers; tricobalt devices | Defences = deflector shields | Auxiliary Craft = 2 work bees; 4 Federation shuttlecraft (type-6, type-8, type-9); 1 aeroshuttle }} The Intrepid-class was a type of Federation starship in service to Starfleet in the late 24th century, classified as a cruiser as well as a science vessel. It was still in use in the 25th century. ( , ) Specifications The Intrepid-class was introduced in the early 2370s decade and was Starfleet's answer to their growing need for a versatile and quick class of starships which were capable of excellent maneuvering at both impulse and warp speed. With their variable geometry warp nacelles, the Intrepid''s had a greater control of their warp field, with the added bonus of not damaging the subspace layer. ( manual) As well as being designed to be quick and maneuverable in combat, the ''Intrepid''s were primarily designed to perform exploration, survey, and courier missions. The ''Intrepid s advanced sensors made them an excellent exploratory vessel. ( ) The Intrepid-class was also one of the first Federation starship classes to be equipped to make a routine planetfall and be able to take off again with ease. ( ; ) The Intrepid''s were also equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time, with bio-neural circuitry replacing most of the isolinear circuitry that had been prevalent on previous starship classes. The bio-neural circuitry sped up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. ( ; ) Livery During the conflicts around the Omega particle and the Undine incursion in 2376 and 2377, portions of the ships' hull would change color to indicate allegiance. When assimilated by the Borg, the hull and warp plasma changed further. ( ) In the 25th century, the design of the ''Intrepid-class long-range science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were numbered Types, Upgrade and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Intrepid class, Armada II.jpg|Default configuration, 2370s Borg Intrepid.jpg|Assimilated, 2377 USS Voyager Cross Cult FC.jpg|Refit configuration, 2381 Voyager Contrition.jpg|Default configuration, 2382 ISS Intrepid-A.jpg|mirror universe, purple, 2409 ISS Intrepid-B.jpg|mirror universe, yellow, 2409 Intrepid Type 1.jpg|Type 1 Intrepid Type 2.jpg|Type 2 Intrepid Type 3.jpg|Type 3 Intrepid Type 4.jpg|Type 4 Intrepid Type 5.jpg|Type 5 Intrepid Type 6.jpg|Type 6 Intrepid Type 7.jpg|Type 7 Intrepid Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade Intrepid Veteran.jpg|Veteran Intrepid Dominion.jpg|Dominion shield Intrepid Reman.jpg|Reman shield Intrepid Reman shield.jpg|Reman shield, inside a Dyson sphere Service history Initially the construction of four vessels were approved by Starfleet Command: the prototype , , , and the . ( ; ) The first two ships to be constructed, Intrepid and Voyager, were launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards at the end of 2370 and the beginning of 2371 (stardate 48038) respectively. ( ) By late 2377, there were dozens of Intrepid-class starships in operation, and many were involved in operations against the Borg in that year. Ships of this class also saw action in the events surrounding the inauguration of the Unity One starbase in 2379. ( , ) Known vessels Appendices Connections References and notes External links * * Apocrypha The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence listed several other Intrepid-class starships: USS Trailblazer (NCC-74697), USS Vor'kann (NCC-74712), , , USS Vanguard, , , and the USS Audacious. de:Intrepid-Klasse Category:Federation starship classes Category:Light cruiser classes